gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
The Amazing Spider-Man
The third entry into the annual Spider-Man franchise to be developed by Beenox and published by Activision, The Amazing Spider-Man is planning on making some major deviations from the past games of the franchise. Based in the universe of the 2012 Amazing Spider-Man film, the game has a more realistic and dark tone than past iterations of the wall-crawler and has redesigned numerous classic characters to make this more apparent. One of the most notable changes is that the gameplay of the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 versions are returning to the classic Open-World Sandbox style of the critically acclaimed and fan-favorite Spider-Man 2. Despite being based a licensed movie game, Beenox has taken great strides to avoid the infamous "licensed game curse"- unlike most movie games that have less than a year to be developed and teased, the Amazing Spider-Man has had the full development time of any triple-A release, created by a team entirely separated from Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions and Spider-Man: Edge of Time to be the ultimate Spider-Man experience from the ground up. Plot Months after the events of the 2012 film, The Amazing Spider-Man, having defeated his former mentor Curtis Connors' supervillain persona, The Lizard, and freeing New York of his threatening plans, Peter Parker has fully embrace a new chapter in his life- defending his city as the masked vigilante Spider-Man. Temporarily moving out of his Aunt May's house to take care of his cousin Stan's apartment, Peter hears rumors that there are people in OsCorp continuing Connors Cross-Species Genetics experiments that lead to his and Connors super powers. Convincing his girlfriend Gwen to let him back into OsCorp Tower, Peter comes across multiple Cross-Species specimens being escorted away from the labs. Gwen then introduces Peter to her new boss- Doctor Alistaire Smythe, the new head of the OsCorp Robotics Facility, who explains that he's overseeing the destruction of Connors' specimens, which he believes are at a dead end, instead using the PR nightmare of Connors' transformation into The Lizard as a way to push his own security robots. Despite the highest level of security used to contain the Cross-Species Specimens, they're able to detect one of their own in the form of Parker- which drives them into a frenzy. Rhino, Vermin, Scorpion, Iguana and Nattie, are all able to break free of their constraints, causing terror throughout the Tower. Changing into his Spider-Man costume, Parker leaps into action, attempting to save as many scientists as possible, but Smythe's robots detect him as another hostile due to his cross-species blood, and attack him. Despite his best efforts, Spider-Man is unable to prevent the specimens' escape, and in the chaos, numerous OsCorp staff members are infected by cross-species bites, including Gwen and Smythe. The infected scientists are forced to quarantine themselves in the tower, while Parker promises to stop the specimens and get an antidote for the infection. Knowing that his best hope of stopping the Cross-Species is to talk to the leader in the field and the creator of the specimens themselves, Spider-Man travels to the Beloit Psychiatric Hospital, where the cured Curt Connors has been spending his time in atonement. In his attempts to break Connors out of Beloit, Spider-Man also releases the rest of the prisoners, including one Felicia Hardy- most of whom attempt to attack him and Connors. After fighting his way through numerous mental patients and thugs, Spider-Man reunites with Connors, who agrees to help Peter on the condition that the hero returns him to Beloit immediately after the task is complete. Returning Connors to Stan's apartment, Parker is forced to max out Stan's credit card in order to buy the equipment needed for the Doctor to create an antidote. Meanwhile, he decides to go on patrol as Spider-Man, testing a new invention of his- the Spider-Tracers. Throwing the small tracers on radio towers throughout the city, Spider-Man was able to listen in on Police communications, allowing him to know when a crime-in-progress was happening and where in real time. Almost immediately, a police report is issued claiming a sighting of one of the Cross-Species Specimens: The Rhino. The massive brute of a cross-species project had slaughtered numerous NYPD on the scene before Spider-Man's arrival, but quickly refocused his efforts to attack the costumed hero. Using the Rhino's lack of inteligence and charge attack against him, Spider-Man tricked the villain into ramming his horn into the nearby SWAT trucks, temporarily getting the brute stuck so Spider-Man could attack him undettered. After repeating this process a few times, Spider-Man lifted Rhino into the air with his webs, slamming him back into the concrete with enough force to knock the creature out. Assuming the Rhino would be easily apprehended by the police by this point, Parker continued on his way to the OsCorp Archives. Gameplay The Amazing Spider-Man returns to the open world design that has not been seen since Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. Players take control of Spider-Man and can swing about the fully realized Manhattan to their hearts content. Scattered throughout the city are optional sidequests and crimes to stop- carjackings and muggings and plenty of other petty crimes will provide the player with combat and missions even after the completion of the game. Unlike the classic sandbox Spider-Man games, Amazing Spider-Man's story missions will not always take place in the open world; hoping to combine the more controlled and linear levels from their past two games, many story missions will take place within the interiors of buildings where players will control Spider-Man on less open and more scripted locations. The biggest new addition to the web swinging mechanics of the classic games is the new Web Rush mechanic- using Spidey Sense, players can enter a first person view mode where they can select objects in the environment which will make Spider-Man automatically travel there in a short, cinematic cutscene that is wholly improvised based on the path selected by the player. Web Rush can be utilized not only to make more precise movements while traversing the city, but as an edge while fighting enemies. Combat is changed significantly from previous titles in the Spider-Man franchise. Taking a few notes from the Batman: Arkham franchise, players now fight in a more "free flow combat" style, leaping about from foe to foe while executing deadly combos and building up a hit counter. As combos build, players will be able to activate powerful iconic and special moves on the thugs they fight, doing major damage. Similar to the Spider-Man Noir levels from Shattered Dimensions, the Amazing Spider-Man will feature two methods to dealing with most groups of foes; Spider-Man can go for traditional free-flow combat, or he can utilize a stealth mechanic that allows him to pick off enemies one at a time until they detect him. Spider-Man will also be able to counter and dodge attacks when a flash appears over his head, utilizing Spidey Sense to avoid these moves from foes while keeping the combo going. Reception This game is not yet released. Downloadable Content * The Stan Lee Adventure Pack * The Rhino Challenge * More confirmed to be coming. Category:Games Category:Activision Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation Vita Releases Category:Nintendo Wii Releases Category:Nintendo Wii U Releases Category:Nintendo DS Releases Category:Nintendo 3DS Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases